


Moving Along

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: (Set in myJust One More Day'verse)Nyx thought that they had set some very strict boundaries so far and that they were going to move slow.





	Moving Along

**Author's Note:**

> From over at [Tumblr](aithilin.tumblr.com)

“You have to get something!”

“Noct, kitten, I don’t actually know him all that well.”

“So? He’s my friend; he’s your friend.”

Nyx wanted to argue that. He wanted to point out that he hadn’t said more than five words to Prompto in the few months that he started seeing Noctis. He wanted to say that he knew Ignis better from years of seeing that kid pop into meetings and lessons and around the Citadel. That they had started off with some very strict boundaries in place and a whole city to explore. 

Prompto was a mystery to him. 

A cute mystery who seemed to get a strange sort of tongue-tied around him, but still a mystery. He was Noct’s friend— the prince’s best friend, his only civilian friend. And Nyx only knew that the kid liked chocobos and photography and seemed to be a perpetual ball of sunshine. That wasn’t much to go on in the end. 

“And what am I supposed to get this new friend of mine?”

“I don’t know,” the streets were busy around them, most of the citizens happy to ignore the prince in their midst wandering the busy shopping district with a coffee in hand and Glaive at his side. “We’re doing dinner and cake at my place in a few hours. You could just show up.”

“Yeah, that’s not awkward. And you just told me to get him a present.”

“Present of your presence?”

“What’s this about, little star?”

It was a long moment of quiet as Noct pretended to sip at his drink. As his free hand fidgeted with his hair and Nyx hid his smile behind his own coffee. Streetlights around them flickered on as the sun lowered beyond the distant skyline, as the stores and cafes and restaurants seemed just that much brighter around them— that much warmer and softer, despite the glare of neon advertisements. “Going to tell me?”

“They’ll like you.”

“Will they?”

“Yeah.”

They had tried to set some ground rules before. Over lunch not too long into their dates, just as they got comfortable stealing bites from plates and sips from glasses. They had discussed just how far into each other’s lives they could get, they could venture. 

Nyx sort of liked this little world they were building around them. 

“You know I’ve met your friends, right, kitten?”

“Not really.”

“Yes, really.”

“No, that was… It wasn’t like this. This is casual. It’s not…” Noct gestured with his free hand as if the vague waves and movements would be enough to explain his point. Nyx caught his hand as they walked. “It’s not coming into dinner and saying ‘everyone, this is my boyfriend’. It’s…”

“Not a formal introduction?” Nyx squeezed the hand in his grip gently, tossing his empty cup as they passed a bin. The sidewalks were wider now, the streets more controlled. The shops petered out to quaint little cafes and a handful of tourist galleries. With the right turn and the right corner, they would be in the pedestrian mall a stone’s throw from Noct’s apartment. 

“Exactly. You can just be there.”

“That is tempting,” Nyx hadn’t planned for any sort of family event. He hadn’t actually planned to meet Noctis for coffee; but the prince texted and he came running. Now here he was, whether he wanted to be or not, on the path towards a family dinner for the prince’s best friend. At the prince’s own apartment. 

He had never actually been at the apartment before. 

Up until now, everything had been in neutral ground. Restaurants, parks, training grounds, the Citadel. Nothing personal. He was almost excited to see where the prince lived— to see how he lived outside of the careful controls of the Citadel. 

He stopped them outside of a shop that sold themed chocolates and kissed Noct’s temple; “I need your help picking something out, little star. I have no idea what your friend likes.”

The smile would be worth the awkward evening of glares and dancing around Noct’s closer friends.


End file.
